Warp
Romanized Title Warp Japanese Title Warp English Title Warp Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 2002 Translated by B'z Online Music Site by Keen Edited by OFF THE LOCK Romaji Sannen buri ni hanashita tte iwakan nai nante Igai to bokura taishita monda kanshin shichau yo Michigaeru hodo ni hito ga seichou suru tte iu no wa Yahari jikan ga kakaru monda yannachau yo Saishin no news utsurikawatte mo Waraeru point wa onaji Honno saisho no hitokoe de switch ga hairi Jikan mo kyori mo atto iu ma ni chijinde yuku Kimi sae yokerya ano toki no kotae wo ima iu yo "Kirai na wake nai darou" Wasuremono tori ni kita dake nano ni mou ni jikan Sou iu imi jya sukoshi dake iwakan aru kamo ne Ima goro CD ichi mae tte iu no mo hen dashi Sonna ni jitto mitsumeru no mo itte mireba hen Short hair wa hajimete mita kedo Shirt no iro wa kyou mo shiroi Honno saisho no hitokoe de switch ga hairi Original no kaori ga karada kakemeguru Shibire nagara omowazu tameiki ga moreru, kizuita kai? "Kirai na wake nai darou" Yousuru ni kansha no kimochi wasurete Bokura hanare banare ni natta Moshikashi tara wasuremono tte sore jyanai no? Honno saisho no hitokoe de switch ga hairi Jikan mo kyori mo atto iu ma ni chijinde yuku Namida no ato sae mou mienai sono kao ni Kyuu ni natsukashikute atarashii hohoemi ga ukabu Kimi sae yokerya ano toki no kotae wo ima iu yo "Isshoni ite hoshii" "Zutto isshoni ite hoshii" Japanese ３年ぶりに話したって　違和感ないなんて 意外と僕らたいしたもんだ　感心しちゃうよ 見違える程に　人が成長するっていうのは やはり時間がかかるもんだ　やんなっちゃうよ 最新のNews　移り変わっても 笑える視点ポイントは同じ ほんの最初の一声で　スイッチが入り 時間も距離も　あっという間に縮んでゆく 君さえよけりゃ　あの時の答えを今言うよ ｢きらいなわけないだろ｣ 忘れ物とりにきただけなのに　もう２時間 そういう意味じゃ　少しだけ違和感あるかもね 今頃CD１枚っていうのも変だし そんなにじっと見つめるのも　いってみれば変 ショートヘアは　はじめて見たけど シャツの色は　今日も白い ほんの最初の一声で　スイッチが入り オリジナルの香りが　體かけめぐる しびれながら思わず溜息がもれる　気づいたかい？ ｢きらいなわけないだろ｣ 要するに感謝の気持ち忘れて 僕ら　離れ離れになった もしかしたら　忘れ物ってそれじゃないの？ ほんの最初の一声で　スイッチが入り 時間も距離も　あっという間に縮んでゆく 涙のあとさえもう　見えないその顔に 急に　懐かしくて新しい微笑みが浮かぶ 君さえよけりゃ　あの時の答えを今言うよ ｢いっしょにいてほしい｣ ｢ずっと　いっしょにいてほしい｣ English I haven't talked to you in three years, but there's no awkward feeling between us We're not simple, that's something to be proud of People get to grow up beyond recognition I don't like that it took some time Even though the latest news has changed Our laughing point is still the same The very first sound of your voice has flipped a switch in my memory In that brief moment, time and distance collapsed into each other If you'll let me, I'd like to answer your question now: "How can I possibly hate you?" You came by to pick up "something you forgot", but it's been two hours already If that was your real intention, then it really might feel a bit awkward Right now, it'd be odd to say it's all over one measly CD It's also strange that we keep looking at one another so closely... Even though your short hair is something new to me The color of your shirt today is still white The very first sound of your voice has flipped a switch in my memory That original scent all over your body, enchanted and absorbed... Unconsciously I let out a sigh, did you notice it? "How can I possibly hate you?" In short, it was forgetting to be grateful That made us grow further and further apart Could it be that the "something you forgot"... was actually that? The very first sound of your voice has flipped a switch in my memory In that brief moment, time and distance collapsed into each other On that face that was once completely hidden by tears There is a new smile floating, something I miss so much If you'll let me, I'd like to answer your question now: "I want to be with you" "I want to be with you forever"